


Favourite day

by hykiwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, You're Welcome, cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hykiwo/pseuds/hykiwo
Summary: Kihyun and Wonho are getting ready for Christmas.





	Favourite day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is a short Christmas!au that I wrote after that picture of Wonho and Kihyun doing Christmas shopping dropped today.  
> It's just pure fluff and full of love so, enjoy ! :)

Saying that Hoseok was excited was an understatement. Today was the day him and Kihyun decided to go buy decorations for their Christmas tree. They moved together a few months ago, in a small but cosy apartment, so to Hoseok, --who always liked Christmas more than anything-- buying decorations for the tree with his lover was even more exciting than Christmas itself.  
He was holding Kihyun's gloved hands as they entered the shop, and Hoseok couldn't hide his smile at the display of tinsel garlands, colorful baubles and other stars.

Kihyun was smiling too, but it was more because of the lovely smile of his lover. Hoseok was always so soft, and today more than ever as he was wearing a black ripped jeans coupled with a big white turtleneck topped with a black and white flannel, and a jacket, his red hair contrasting with his clothing. The sight of his boyfriend couldn't be more endearing.  
Kihyun, him, has just gotten off work and was wearing his usual costume, black pants, a simple white shirt and a black blazer.

Kihyun let go of Hoseok's hand to grab a basket to hand it to the taller, a small smile on his face.

“Let's take a look at all this and decide what we do after, but remember that we're on a budget ! “ he said with a hint of a warning at the end, but Hoseok just grabbed the basket and leaned to kiss Kihyun's cheeks with a smile.

“I know, but I want the most beautiful Christmas tree for our first Christmas in our home.” Hoseok replied before he started to look at all the decorations, and Kihyun followed him, rolling his eyes.

While Hoseok was looking at the little faked candy canes, reindeer shaped baubles, golden tinsel and red fairy lights, Kihyun was looking at the silver and white baubles, humming lightly along the Christmas song that was played in the shop.  
They both showed each others what they found and after a little discussion about what would be better, they decided the mix their style, because it was of their relationship worked. Kihyun and Hoseok were two different persons, with two different characters. While Hoseok was bright and full of affection, Kihyun was more reserved and calm, but they were complementary, never one without the other. 

At some point Hoseok started playing with a red tinsel garland, wrapping it around his neck like a scarf and singing Christmas song to Kihyun playfully.

“Hoseok stop it… Someone is gonna ask us to leave the shop... Oh my god Hoseok put that Christmas hat down.” he tried to say seriously but he couldn't hide his smile as Hoseok was still doing his little show. 

Kihyun reached for the Christmas hat Hoseok was wearing to put it down but his boyfriend stopped him by grabbing his hand, moving it so the hat was now resting on Kihyun head. Hoseok let a happy laugh escape his lips, hugging Kihyun tightly, pressing soft and loving kiss against the latter's mouth, stroking his cheek.

“I'm just so happy to be with you.” the redhead said, a fond smile on his plump and rosy lips, and Kihyun couldn't help but melt in Hoseok's arms, going on his tiptoes a little to plant a shy peck on his lips. “I'm happy too…” Kihyun answered, his soft voice sounding like a sweet melody to Hoseok's ears.

Their little moment was disrupted when a little girl tugged at Hoseok's jacket with a pout on her face. The redhead let go of Kihyun with a surprised expression on his face, looking at the little girl. 

“Do you need something ?” He asked softly, crouching in front of her, and she nodded, pouting at something behind Hoseok.  
“Mister, can you please give me the star with the reindeer on it ? I'm too small to reach it..” she answered with the cutest voice and both Hoseok's and Kihyun's hearts melted at the same time.  
Hoseok got up and reached for the cute star with a smiling reindeer on it, giving it to the little girl who bowed to him, a bright smile illuminating her chubby face.  
“Thank you Mister !!”

At that moment a woman with a panicked expression appeared in the aisle and sighed loudly when she spotted the little girl.  
“Iseul honey, how many time I told you to stay next to me !” she said, walking toward the child with her hand extended to her.

She girl grabbed her mom's hand with a pout, showing her what Hoseok gave her with her free hand.  
“But mommy I wanted to find a star to put on top of tree by myself ! And the mister with the red hair helped me !” she said happily, her mom looking at Hoseok and Kihyun who were still in the aisle, the red tinsel still wrapped around Hoseok's neck.  
The latter smiled and the mom smiled back, crouching to ruffle her daughter's hair softly.

“It's good that you found the star sweetie, but mommy was worried because you weren't next to her, next time just tell me..” the woman explained and the child nodded.  
When they got out of the aisle the mom mouthed a “Thank you” to Hoseok and he just bowed his head lightly with a smile.

After that the couple finished to buy everything they needed and as they walked toward the register, Kihyun was looking anxiously at the basket in Hoseok's hand, trying to count how many they'll have to pay and hoping that the price won't be too high since they took a lot of things… It's when the younger spotted an ugly santa shaped bauble, he grabbed it with a disgusted expression on his face.

“Hoseok... That santa is creepy why do you want to buy it… We don't need it.. I'm gonna put it back.” Kihyun said and Hoseok whined loudly, brows furrowed and a pout on his lips.

“But we need a santa on our Christmas tree !! Put it back in the basket..” he said with a childish voice and Kihyun was looking at him, unimpressed.  
“Kihyunnie….” he insisted but Kihyun was still holding the little santa in his hands. “Please ?..” the redhead tried one last time, knowing that Kihyun can't resists him longer than two minutes… 

“But it's ugly..” Kihyun whined too, looking at the bauble before looking back at Hoseok, and he finally gave up at the sight of his pouting boyfriend, breathing a “Fine.” before putting the santa back with the others decorations.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

They spent a little more than what Kihyun had planned but it wasn't that bad. The walk back to their building was light, by the time they got out of the shop, it was already dark outside, the city illuminated by the street lamps, the shop windows and of course, the Christmas lights. Everything was kind of magical, like in movies ; families and couples were out to buy presents, everyone was happy, the street filled with the happy chatters of the citizens and the innocent laughs of children.  
Hoseok and Kihyun were a part of that, both holding a shopping bag with one hand and holding hands with the other, chatting lightly about their day. Kihyun talked about how he was doing well at work and that he might get a promotion before the end of the year, and how he would be able to work more at home with that promotion to spend more time with Hoseok.  
Hoseok him was a kindergarten teacher and talked about the little presents he got from the children, how they're growing fast and learning well, he also explained that they found a new nickname for their favourite teacher, it wasn't “rabbit teacher” anymore but “strawberry teacher” because of his hair colour..  
The air was cold to the point that little clouds of steam were escaping their lips when they breathed or talked. Somehow, Hoseok wished it would snow..

Once they reached their apartment, they both got rid of their jackets and shoes, shivering a little, and Hoseok made his way to the living room while Kihyun went to the kitchen to make them some warm tea.  
The apartment was small, a living room connected to a kitchen and a small balcony,one bathroom and one bedroom, but it was clearly enough for them, enough to cuddle on the couch during lazy Sundays or invite their friend for a pizza party. Everything about their apartment was warm and cozy, photos of them and their friend decorating the wall being the couch, and a display of scented candles on the coffee table, without forgetting the cute Christmas tree that Hoseok bought a few days ago, throning proudly next to the couch.

Hoseok placed the shopping bags near the Christmas tree and sat on the couch, starting to take the prices off the baubles and garlands as Kihyun came back with two steaming mugs of tea. The younger sat next to his lover, blowing lightly on his tea, he saw Hoseok taking the price off the ugly santa and snorted, shaking his head.

“I can't believe you made me bought the ugliest santa out of all the santa you can find…” Kihyun said with a playful tone in his voice and Hoseok mumbled something about the santa being cute before glancing by the window of the balcony, a small “Oh !” escaping his lips.

“Babe look, it started snowing !” he said happily, getting up to have a better view of the street. Thick snowflakes were falling, covering the city in a beautiful and pure white.  
Kihyun got up too and was now standing next to Hoseok, his mug still in hands, he was smiling, but once again it was more because of the sight of his adorable boyfriend than the beauty of the landscape. Somehow Hoseok noticed Kihyun's eyes on him and looked back at him, his beautiful smile still on his face. He got closer to Kihyun, caressing the latter's soft hair, playing with his dark-grey locks for a bunch of second before resting his hand on his cheek. Kihyun leaned in the touch of Hoseok's hand, closing his eyes for a moment. It was those moments he liked the most, there was no need to talk, just a little touch, a look, a smile… 

“I love you.” Kihyun breathed and Hoseok chuckled a little. Even in private Kihyun was still shy when it comes to showing his affection.

“I love you too.”

The mugs were now empty and the couple was now decorating their Christmas tree, a mix of silver tinsel, fake candy canes, white and golden baubles giving life to the tree. Strangely everything fitted perfectly and they were both satisfied with it, claiming that it's the most beautiful Christmas tree they've ever seen.  
Kihyun took a picture as Hoseok was placing the star on the top of the tree, a simple golden star with an angel at the center, and immediately made it his lock-screen. 

After that they shared a warm diner, took a shower and cuddled on the couch until they both feel asleep in each other's arms, Hoseok protectively keeping Kihyun sleeping frame close to him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

On the 25th of December, Kihyun was the first one to get up. They spent the Christmas eve with their friend and went to sleep pretty late, but Kihyun was a morning person, at least it was his excuse, but the truth was that he wanted to open his gift.  
The day before he noticed a small package under the tree with his name written on it and he instantly recognised Hoseok's handwriting.. He asked his boyfriend about it since they had decided that their Christmas gift to each other would be to spend three days in a sky resort, but the other remained silent, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Wrapped in a small blanket, Kihyun knelt in front of the tree and reached for the small package with his name on it.. He knows he should probably wait for Hoseok to get up to open but… He was way too curious.  
Carefully, he unwrapped the gift wrap and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the small velvety red box.. 

“Kihyunnie ?..” Hoseok's sleepy voice echoed in the living room and Kihyun turned his head to look at him with big eyes, like a kid caught stealing candies. “What are you doing up this early ?..” he added, yawning loudly before spotting the little box in Kihyun's hands. “ Yaah !!! I was supposed to give it to you !!” he cried as he stumbled toward Kihyun with a panicked face, reaching for the little box. 

Kihyun got up and laughed nervously. “I'm sorry but I was so curious I.. haha…”

Hoseok sighed and opened the box just for him to see before looking back at Kihyun, closing the box again.  
“Well… This is not how I planned it but..”  
Hoseok sighed once again and closed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

“I know we weren't supposed to make more gifts as we're going on vacation together but… This year was an important year to me, to us.. We moved in together after two years.. And since I live with you I'm sure that I'll never be able to live without you.. Living with you, having our home is like a dream.. You are my best friend, my lover, my confidant, my precious companion.. I'm so lucky and thankful to have you in my life, I'm so proud to say that Yoo Kihyun is my boyfriend… But I'll be even prouder if I can say that Yoo Kihyun.. Is my husband. So I’m asking it today, on that magical day that is Christmas, Kihyunnie, would you marry me ?”

With those words Hoseok opened the little box in front of Kihyun, showing him two simple silver rings with the letters “KH” written on the inside.  
Kihyun looked silently at Hoseok with glassy eyes, the fondest smile on his lips. His heart was about to burst through his chest out of happiness.  
It when he noticed that he didn't answered that Kihyun frantically shook his head with a laugh.

“Of course. Of course I'll marry you..” Kihyun added with a shaky with and he let Hoseok hug him tight, both laughing happily with tears at the corner of their eyes. 

Christmas was definitely their favourite day of the year.


End file.
